Pink is your colour
by mosherocks4
Summary: Shopping with Kathy isn't fun. Usually someone is dragged into something they don't want to do, and in this case that's Akari. Being dragged into buying a new outfit for herself. Will Gill's help make the Blond bar tender happy? GillXAkari For Kaity!


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my second Harvest Moon & GillXAkari Fanfic! :) This is for my sister, as she gave me the 'prompt' of Gill choosing/saying that Akari looks good in pink. She Basically gave me the whole layout of what happens, I just had to put it all into words and a flowing story :D **

**Um, Let me know if anyone is too out of character. I think I got them all as they are...But If you think different, I'd like to hear how you see a character. So next time I can write them more into who they are. **

**I think that's it...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Akari sighed loudly to herself. Shopping wasn't her favourite thing to do, not when it involved countless dresses being thrown at her head. As the dress count grew higher, Akari learned to easily catch any that were aimed for her face.<p>

"Kathy, be careful where you're throwing these dresses! They keep hitting me, and I think Luna is giving me the stink eye from behind the counter." Akari whispered the last part about the small pale-magenta haired seamstress.

Kathy gave a snort from behind the changing room door.

"Ignore her. She's just upset because she doesn't have a date this weekend." Kathy laughed, throwing another dress over the door. Akari grabbed the dress before it landed on the hardwood floor of the tailor shop that she and Kathy were currently in. They were looking for a dress for Kathy because she had a date that weekend. A date that involved a certain red headed miner.

"Kath, you're the only one with a date this weekend." The farmer stated blankly. The other girl mumbled something that the farmer didn't hear, but she figured it was something like _'whatever'_.

Akari rolled her eyes and began scanning the small shop. Luna was at the shop counter, grumbling to herself while she served an excited looking Julius. He probably saw the new stock of clothing that the tailor shop had just gotten that morning and was excited to try everything on. Away in a back corner was Irene, who was looking at various doctor coats, probably searching for one for Jin. Gill was the last person the young farmer saw. He was looking in a large bin full of odds.

"OH MY GOSH!" Squealed Kathy from inside the changing room. Akari turned in shock, her heart beginning to pound loudly in her ears.

"WHAT!" The brunette questioned, worry creeping up her neck.

"This. Is. IT!" The young bar tender squealed again. She opened the door to the changing room and stepped out. She wore a red thick strapped dress that fell just above her knees. A large red bow was placed on the upper half, sparkling in the light of the small shop.

"It looks so amazing!" Akari smiled brightly. She stared at the dress her blond friend wore. It was truly beautiful on her.

"I think it brings out my cheeks and my lips. It makes them look redder." Kathy twirled.

Akari giggled at her friend who was admiring herself.

"I'm getting it!" The blonde shouted, running back into the changing room to change out of the dress and back into her regular clothing.

The young farmer shook her head, laughing to herself about how funny her friend was.

"So Akari, I was thinking, since we're here we should look around for something for you." Kathy said. Akari blinked stupidly.

"What? Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" The farmer's tone was a defense one. She didn't like being told she was stylish. She hated it. Just because she was a farmer and worked in the dirt all day, didn't mean she didn't have style or know fashion.

"Nothing babe, just you always wear the same style of clothes, and really that green outfit is so tiresome..." Kathy spoke nonchantly as she exited the changing room. The blonde grinned, holding her dress hanger with her pinky. Her other hand rested on her hip and she gave the farmer a wink.

"Let's see what we can find." Kathy said, turning away from Akari. The bar tender scanned the racks of clothing.

"Hm...Which to choose..." She mumbled as the plucked out a yellow and blue outfit.

"The yellow would look good on you. But the blue brings out your eyes..." Kathy held both outfits up in front of Akari. Said brunette began to blush as she noticed that Luke and Bo had entered the tailor shop. She didn't care what either thought, only she felt funny or like a child as Kathy held different types and colours of clothing to her.

"It's too hard to decide..." The blond mumbled, putting the yellow and blue outfits back on the rack. She began scanning another rack and found a light purple outfit and did the same with it as she did with the two before.

"I don't think purple is your colour..."

Akari sighed. This was going to be a longer trip than she had originally planned.

"I think we need extra help. Hey Gill!" Kathy shouted out to the blonde boy who was a few racks down. He looked up from the rack and raised an eyebrow at the bar tender. A blank expression took over his face when Kathy waved for him to join her and Akari.

"Hey Gill, we need your help. Actually, Akari here needs your help. Which outfit do you think suits her better?" Kathy grabbed a few outfits off the rack again and held each one up to her brown haired friend. Gill sighed and shook his head.

"Why should I care?" He mumbled. His face read that he was obviously uninterested in the whole situation.

Kathy puffed up her cheeks and frowned at the mayor's son. Her green eyes looked angry.

"Whatever then! I just thought you'd help out, but clearly someone is too self absorbed." The blond complained. Her words were ignored by Gill as he walked away from the two girls.

"That...Ugh!" The bar tender growled, turning away from the direction Gill went. She crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled to herself about how much of a jerk Gill was.

"Hey Kath, its fine. Really, I don't need one that bad. I work on a farm, so I don't want anything new to get ruined anyway." Akari said, trying to cool down her friend and wiggle herself out of getting a new outfit. She had clothes, clothes she loved and ones she wore when she worked in her crop field. She didn't see the need to buy more when her dresser was already over flowing with bits of everything.

"No! You need something different, something from here." Kathy responded stubbornly. She turned her head around franticly, searching for something that would pop out to her and speak '_this is what Akari needs_'.

"Listen A, I hate to say it, but I can't find anything that screams you. And with it being this late already, I have to get going. But! You have to stay and find something for yourself. I want it to be something special that you can come down to the bar in, okay? Something nice, maybe a little flirty. Whatever; just please promise me you'll get something today. I want you to have an outfit from here. To make you an official waffle islander." Kathy smiled and winked when she sought it fit.

Akari sighed. She loved Kathy. And she wanted to make her happy.

"Alright. I'll get something, okay?" The brunette gave in. Kathy squealed in delight when she won.

"Great! I have to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow! Bye A!" The blond waved as she ran up to Luna at the counter to pay for her dress.

Akari let another sigh escape her lips and she turned to the racks and began skimming them. Nothing popped out at her. The brunette let out a breath of frustration.

"This is stupid..." She mumbled, leaving one rack and heading to another. Again, nothing seemed to scream _her_.

Akari looked down each rack until she came across a dark green outfit and a rosy pink one. They were each done in the same style, but she couldn't decide which she liked better. The girl hummed to herself quietly.

"The pink one looks nice." A sudden voice came from behind the young farmer. She turned swiftly to see Gill give her a quick smile before he walked out of the store with a bag in his hand. Akari stared at the door as it closed behind the fair haired boy. Her brain seemed to fog up as she blinked at the door. Glancing down at the outfits again she frowned sadly and slouched her shoulders forward.

-x-**A Few Days Later**-x-

"So Owen blushed and I laughed. Then he kissed me! I felt like a child who just got the toy they wanted from a store! I was so happy. After the kiss, which was _AH-mazing_! He said Goodnight and then headed back to his house." Kathy grinned widely as she told Akari about her date. Stars sparkled in her grassy green eyes.

"Aw! I always knew he was just a big softy!" Akari laughed along with Kathy.

"Hey A, I love the new outfit. Pink totally suits you." The blond bar tender winked, pointing at the farmer's new pink outfit. Akari smiled sheepishly and thanked her friend.

Gill watched the two girls as they giggled and complemented each other. A smirk played on his lips when he heard Kathy express how much she liked the pink on the young farmer. With a chuckle to himself he dug into the pocket of his dress pants and pulled out a few bills. He placed them on the table and got up from his seat. Looking back at the girls again another smirk came to his lips. With a shake of his head he smiled and left the Sundae inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! What did you all think? I personally don't feel happy with how I ended it. I think it all could have been done better...But It's getting late, and I hate endings... -_-<strong>

**Review to let me know your thoughts/feelings/or anything else. I'm open to flames, if that's what you wish to write. But if it's about the pairing and not about how the story goes, then don't bother reviewing. I don't want to start a pairing war with anyone or someone else starting one, ect. **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**-mosherocks4**


End file.
